mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
Pig
and it's equivalents |previous = |next = |hide = Everything except Berry Bush, etc. |equivalent = / |realeased = October 4, 2016 |tier = 4 }} UPGRADED to PIG! Pigs move FAST through MUD! (Can use 'stink' in mud/hiding holes!) The is the fourth Land Animal in Mope.io, and the land equivalent of the Sea-Horse, Armadillo and Seal. Technical The pig: * Upgrades from the Mole, Penguin, Meerkat or Crab at 200 XP. * Has a maximum XP capacity of 450 (formerly 500), at which point it will upgrade to a Deer, Gazelle, Flamingo, Reindeer, or Squid. * Can hide in small and large Hiding Holes, and whirlpools. * Can eat Mice, Rabbits, Moles, their Ocean/Arctic equivalents, and berries, and is the first animal to be able to eat mushrooms, blueberry and seaweed. * Can be eaten by all animals between mole and Lion and their ocean and Arctic equivalents. * Moves at normal speed through lakes and a faster speed through Mud, making it easier to eat or bite the tails of animals in Mud and Lakes. * For some reason it is fast in Lava, but not immune to it. Apparently Animals that are fast in Mud are fast in Lava. * You have a 1/250 of becoming a stinky pig. Stinky pigs can dive in Mud and have a more powerful stink ability that is bigger and deals more damage. Appearance The Pig is a somewhat larger low-XP animal. It is stereotypically colored pink, has two large triangle-shaped ears, a re-colored Mouse tail, normal Mope.io styled eyes and an oval snout with pink nostrils. Strategy As a Pig Use your speed in mud as an advantage. Not many animals can slide in mud quickly, so passing through the mud is very helpful when you are escaping predators. Also, if you are lucky enough, you may find prey in the mud. Mice is easier to eat in mud then rabbits. Also, you may be lucky enough to find a mouse or a rabbit in a lake, and you are slightly faster in water than they are, giving you an easy meal. Many mushrooms spawn in the mud, as well as Berry bushes, so if you stay in mud, you will upgrade quickly. You can spit water drops (press "s") at Red Mushroom so that they will turn into Mushrooms and Berries, and you can also use your Stink ability on Mushroom bushes to eat them, this is very helpful and will upgrade you to Deer level. If you can manage to chase your prey into a Hiding Hole (this works especially well with Stinky Pig) then keep farting, trapping it inside. It will eventually die of thirst (make sure to watch your own water bar in between intervals). If any predators come and chase you, find the nearest Mud patch and slip past through (an alternative is a lake)! There are no predators that have your speed in Mud (except for a digging Mole or a flying Pigeon). Like said above, use that Mud to upgrade quickly, since Mushrooms and Carrots spawn frequently in Mud, and eggs give you a ton of XP, too. It is not recommended to go into the Ocean, as there are many water predators, like Sea-horses, Squid, Jellyfish, etc. However, it is usually safe to go into Lakes (watch out for ducks!) and Rivers to farm Mushrooms, both generate tremendous amounts of food. If you do like risks, you can try to tail-bite slow predators in Mud. Just make sure to escape before they turn around. An alternative defense mechanism is to use your Stink ability. If a predator is after you in mud (not very likely) stink it and then make your getaway. If it persists and chases you into a Hiding hole, wait for it to get in and stink it. That will keep it at bay long enough for you to get to mud so you can use it again. Against a Pig Pigs are fairly hard to kill due to their speed in mud and their ability. Their ability can be used when in mud, in a hiding hole, and when damaged. It will slow you down enough that the pig will get away. As a result, the best way to kill a pig is to corner, but this can be hard to do. Pigs have a significant advantage in mud. They are fast and can use their ability at any time. Never chase a pig in the mud unless you can move quickly through their too. Animals that can move through mud are effective against pigs since it takes away their main defensive strategy. Stinky Pigs are EXTREMELY dangerous in Mud, combined with your slowed speed and its extra-powerful ability. If one sees you in mud, he will literally fart you to death, combined with probably a couple tail bites. Even on regular land, they are pretty hard to kill, as they can fart anywhere. Gallery Pig.png|The pig Pig2.png|The pig with animal images turned off. Screenshot 71.png Piggy.jpg Low Health Pig.png|A Pig low on HP|link=http://mopeio.wikia.com/wiki/Pig A Croc, a Cheetah, a Lion, a Fox, 'n' 2 Pigs.png|A Croc, 2 Pigs, A Lion, A Cheetah, and a Fox|link=Pig What up, Pig.png|A Pig going around|link=Pig Pig's ability.PNG Trivia * Pigs could not hide in Hiding Holes before the October 12th update, meaning pigs had no way of hiding before then. * It is the first land animal to receive acceleration when entering water and mud, the next being Crocodile, not counting Mole, which can achieve this by digging. * Pigs used to be able to kick animals out of holes using the stink ability. This is now limited to fox and arctic fox. * Mope.io YouTuber Nation has become associated with pigs due to people calling him a pig in his Livestream. Sample called him a pig when his name was "Not a pig" and it has stuck ever since. * The skin of stinky was leaked on reddit before it was added in game. However, Luca wasn't an official designer the time he designed and posted it. You can check the post here. pl:Świnia Category:Animals Category:Early-Game Animals Category:Swimmers Category:Formatted Category:Mope.io Category:Land Animals Category:Mammal Category:Rare Animals Category:Beta